myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Burn Deck
Burn Decks are designed to overwhelm opponents with waves of cards that inflict Direct Damage. These Decks are usually slow and are usually combined with Stall Decks to maximize inflicted damage while protecting the user's Life Points. There are several counters to Burn Decks. The most threatening is "Prime Material Dragon", although cards like "Lava Golem", "Volcanic Queen", "Divine Wrath" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" can reverse this. However, there are many other threats: * "Tele-DAD", "Gladiator Beasts" and "Lightsworns" decks can cause large amounts of damage to Burn users. * Because Burn Decks mostly rely on stall cards to prevent taking battle damage, they are highly vunerable to Spell and Trap removal. A Burn Deck must therefore contain plenty of Counter Traps, like "Solemn Judgment", "Dark Bribe" and "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * Faster burn decks leave the player without any cards quickly, so a way to refill the player's hand is needed. =Anti-Heal= The Anti Heal deck revolves around the effects of "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" and "Bad Reaction to Simochi" and their ability to reverse Life Point gain into damage. With Prime Material Dragon on the field you will gain life points when attacked but your opponent will still lose them because of Nurse Reficule the Fallen One or Bad Reaction to Simochi. Recommended cards Monsters * Ameba * Gravekeeper's Curse * Abaki * Balloon Lizard * Solar Flare Dragon * Marshmallon * Lava Golem * Princess of Tsurugi * Magical Reflect Slime * Mine Golem * Fire Princess Spells * Ookazi * Poison of the Old Man x2 * Goblin Thief * Tremendous Fire * Dark Room of Nightmare * Creature Swap x2 Traps * Just Desserts * Coffin Seller * Metal Reflect Slime * Chain Detonation =Molten Burn= The Molten Burn Deck is a medium speed deck, that focuses on locking down your opponents ability to attack. Cards like "Solar Flare Dragon" and "The Thing in the Crater" keep monsters on your field, while "Backfire" makes your opponent double think attacking your monsters, giving you time to lie down a suitable defence. Other cards such as "Chain Healing" and "Chain Detonation" do direct damage an then allow you to either put them back in your deck or even your hand. Those cards combined with the ability of "Dark Room of Nightmare" will increase the damage delt. However this deck is vunerable to "Lightning Vortex" "Barrel Behind the Door" and "Heavy Storm" Cards To Use Monsters *Infernal Flame Emperor *Flame Ogre *Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch *Goka, the Pyre of Malice *Twinheaded Beast *Great Angus *Barrier Statue of the Inferno *Blazing Inpachi *Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective *Blast Magician *Flame Ruler *Blast Asmodian *Little Chimera *Fox Fire *Raging Flame Spritex2 *Ultimate Baseball Kidx2 *Solar Flare Dragonx2 *Molten Zombiex2 *Infernox2 *UFO Turtlex3 *The Thing in the Craterx3 Spells *Monster Reborn or Call of the Haunted (use whichever is tournament legal) *Chain Strike *Salamandra *Meteor of Destruction *Pot of Avarice *Terraforming *Raregold Armor *Dark Room of Nightmare x2 *Dian Keto the Cure Master x2 *Ekibyo Drakmord x2 *Ookazi x3 *Molten Destruction x3 Traps *Tower of Babel *Blast with Chain *Magic Cylinder *Chain Detonation *Backfire *Draining Shieldx2 *Sakuretsu Armorx2 *Chain Healingx2 =Bubbleman Burn= The Bubbleman Burn Deck is a very fast version of the Burn Deck, which uses cards like "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Card of Sanctity" to draw Normal or Quick-Play Spell Cards which inflict damage. These decks are made up mostly of one-time burn cards and self-milling cards that go to the Graveyard after they are used, making " Bubbleman " and "Card of Sanctity" more playable. Stall cards are not recommended, since the drawing effect of Bubbleman won't trigger if there are cards on the field. The only trap card recommended is Magical Explosion, often used as a finisher in this deck. Recommended cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Giant Germ 3x * Toon Cannon Soldier * Rapid-Fire Magician * Fire Trooper * Royal Magical Library * Cyber Valley * Stealth Bird * Mecha Bunny 3x Spells * Card of Sanctity * Toon Table of Contents * Reinforcement of the Army * E - Emergency Call * Misfortune * Meteor of Destruction * Tremendous Fire * Ookazi * Monster Reborn * Poison of the Old Man * Restructer Revolution * Chain Strike * Magical Mallet * Monster Gate * Reasoning Traps * Magical Explosion =D.D. Princess Burn= This deck is unorthodox and slow, but getting the right cards out will slow your opponent to no end and cause damage nearly every turn. The main cards for this deck are "Fire Princess", "Soul Absorption", "Macro Cosmos" and "Needle Worm". This deck revolves around milling your opponent. However, with Mass Driver's ban, you may have to use Cannon Soldier. With Necroface at one, you'll have to find ways to recycle/reuse it. With the September 2013 list, this deck is a lot harder to use as Macro Cosmos and Dimensional Fissure are both limited. However, if you try hard enough, you can pull off this deck! Recommended cards Monsters * Fire Princess x3 * Needle Worm x3 * Morphing Jar * D.D. Survivor * Necroface * Cannon Soldier Spells * Soul Absorption x3 * Level Limit - Area B * Dimensional Fissure Traps * Macro Cosmos * Gravity Bind * Wall of Revealing Light =Dark Snake Syndrome Deck= The main point of this deck is to activate "Dark Snake Syndrome" and protect your Life Points with "Des Wombat" Recommended cards Monsters * Des Wombat x3 * Solar Flare Dragon x3 Spells * Dark Snake Syndrome x3 * Mist Body Traps * Astral Barrier * Spirit Barrier * Solemn Judgment =Direct Burn= An effective way to burn your opponent quickly is to use monsters that can attack your opponent directly while protecting yourself with stall cards. Another version of this is to use Shadow Delver's effect to allow Level 4 or lower DARK monsters to attack your opponent's Life-Points directly. By using monsters such as Prometheus, King of the Shadows or any high level DARK monster equipped with 1 or more Demotion, this can become an OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Rainbow Flower * Servant of Catabolism * Raging Flame Sprite * Submarineroid * Sonic Shooter * UFO Turtle * Shining Angel * Sangan * Jinzo 7 * Jinzo - Returner Spells * Level Limit - Area B * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Megamorph Traps * Gravity Bind * Ordeal of a Traveler * Minor Goblin Official * Trap Jammer * Magic Jammer * Robbin' Goblin * Robbin' Zombie =Eradicator Blast Burn= The main priority of the Eradicator Blast Burn Deck is to get at least one "Dark Eradicator Warlock" on the field and continuously activate "Magical Blast" to inflict at least 200 damage per turn. An easier way to get Dark Eradicator Warlock out is to dump him into the graveyard with Foolish Burial, and then use Phantom of Chaos to copy its effect. Recommended cards Monsters * Dark Eradicator Warlock * Dark Magician * Skilled Dark Magician x3 * Elemental Hero Prisma * Phantom of Chaos * Toon Cannon Soldier * Rapid-Fire Magician * Dark Grepher Spells * Magical Blast x3 * Foolish Burial * E - Emergency Call * Toon Table of Contents x3 * Dark Magic Curtain * Pot of Avarice * Ancient Rules * Messenger of Peace * Dark World Dealings * Tremendous Fire * Swords of Revealing Light * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Reckless Greed =Exxod Burn= The main point of the Exxod Burn Deck is to quickly summon "Exxod, Master of The Guard" and continually use its burn effect Recommended cards Monsters * Exxod, Master of the Guard * Des Lacooda * Golem Sentry * Guardian Statue * Giant Rat (to search out Criosphinx for Exxod) * Moai Interceptor Cannons * Grave Ohja * "Sphinx" monsters Spells * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Gravity Bind =Shadowpriestess Burn= * By tributing one DARK monster, "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. This deck can be aided with a combination of "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and "DNA Transplant". * Also by tributing D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane with Macro Cosmos face up on the field. Since D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane will return to the field after being Removed from play. It must be warned that "Mask of Restrict" will totally cripple this deck type. Recommended cards Monsters * Shadowpriestess of Ohm x3 * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and many Fish-type monsters ** Mask of Darkness * Many DARK monsters ** D.D. Survivor ** D.D. Scout Plane ** Patrician of Darkness Spells * Dark Room of Nightmare * Fires of Doomsday * Dimensional Fissure * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Macro Cosmos * Magic Jammer * DNA Transplant * Gravity Bind =Chain Strike OTK= A newer type of Burn Deck is the "Chain Strike OTK", which is designed to win by the first to third turn. This is accomplished by starting a chain with, for example, "Just Desserts", continuing with, for example, "Ojama Trio", and adding Chain Links until a well-timed "Chain Strike" can generate enough burn damage to win. These decks are generally built with few monsters, resulting in decks with about six monster cards, and burn or drawing cards for the rest. Recommended cards Monsters * Morphing Jar * Des Koala * Marshmallon * Lava Golem * Volcanic Queen * Stealth Bird * Giant Germ Spells * Chain Strike * Emergency Provisions * Tremendous Fire * Poison of the Old Man * Wave-Motion Cannon * Level Limit - Area B * Scapegoat Traps * Secret Barrel * Just Desserts * Ojama Trio * Good Goblin Housekeeping only in combination with Emergency Provisions * Reckless Greed * Barrel Behind the Door Category:Deck Type